Don't Ignore Me!
by stargazer098567
Summary: Nowaki gets an idea and stops all physical contact between himself and Hiro-san. Hiroki then gets more and more irritated, how far will he go to gain Nowaki's attention? How much pride of his must be sacrificed? Junjou Egoist. Lemon and language
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to work!" the door slammed behind him leaving a dazed and bruised Nowaki to stare blankly at the door.

Earlier that morning Hiroki had decided to make breakfast, knowing that his lover had worked long hours for the past couple of weeks. Nowaki woke up and was ecstatic like a kid on Christmas and had made the mistake of calling the older man cute and trying to start something right before Hiroki had to go to work.

The fiasco landed him with fresh bruises on his arms from blocking and a bump on the head from a direct hit.

"Aw, why does he always do this?" Nowaki said out loud as he thought of what to do, it was one of his very few days off but Hiro-san had to work and wouldn't just stay home.

Even though the behavior was normal for the older man, it always slightly hurt poor Nowaki. He never really questioned the professors love for him but he would like it if the guy could be a little more affectionate, sometimes at least.

"Ouch, now what am I suppose to do, man his aim is always spot on…" He rubbed his head and looked around for something to do and came across a new BL novel that Akihiko had no doubt dropped off for them, Hiro-san had already had a fit about it earlier that week.

"Damn that Akihiko! What does he think I am, and why can't he stop with my name, God I am so gonna go over there and get that Jackass!" The professor was shy to say the least, but Nowaki found the authors books to be quite amusing and wondered how his lover faired when he saw all of the books he had published about them.

Nowaki picked up the book and began to flip through the pages, he hadn't got very far through it when a piece of paper fell out of a page.

"Hiroki's Seme, Hiroki can be very stubborn. Think about it. -Akihiko" That was all the note said.

"Think about what now?" He asked to no one in particular.

Nowaki spent the rest of the day reading through the strange book, it was very well written and caused him to blush many times, but it was the story itself that had caught his attention.

"How could this Nowaki even think about treating Hiro-san like this?!…."

The book had found Nowaki insecure with Hiroki's love so he chose to be indifferent to the man going as far as to drive Hiroki to insanity and throw himself at the cold man.

"This can't possibly work! I would end up with a concussion from his attack of anger! It wouldn't work….." Still the mans brain began to turn and twist and think of possible scenario's

"Nowaki, please! Please just….just hold me already….please" Not likely to happen or come from Hiro-sans mouth but it was such a nice fantasy.

"Maybe…no I shouldn't, but maybe I could try for a day or two to be…..less affectionate?" He thought to himself.

He didn't think he had the will power to completely ignore him like his character in the novel, but he could just avoid touching Hiro-san for a day or so.

"Well…..no ha-ha no……my relationship is fine, how could I even think that ha." He decided to put the idea away as he went to get his lover from work.

"Sorry I'm running a little late Hiro…..san."

He walked into the office and noticed his Hiro-san being straddled by that older professor Miyagi. Right then and there his resolve cleared and he decided to put his earlier plan into action.

"You ready to go?" He asked while trying to wipe the anger off his face. He usually would hit the old professor but, he could maybe pull this off.

"This isn't what it looks like….Nowaki?" Hiroki was astounded to see his lover just look down at him with a blank look, he should be ripping this guy off of him.

"I will grab your bag but hurry I'm hungry." With that, the younger man turned and left the office.

"This is going to be a long experience" Thought Nowaki as he left with no other word hoping his lover would follow soon.

"What the…..Ow, Kumouji!" Hiroki shoved Miyagi off him and scrambled out the door after his Nowaki, hoping the man was not to upset.

"You should have just hit him Nowaki, you know this is the normal for him. Remember he has his own boyfriend, that little high school brat." Hiroki tried to talk to Nowaki but the man seemed oddly uninterested.

"Hmm what were you saying Hiro-san?" Nowaki had been listening but thought it to be better for him to act as if he were more aloof, this was hard for him.

"Your not bothered by what happened are you? Nowaki? HELLO?!" What was his problem, Nowaki was always upset by these things….what was happening.

"Hiro-san what do we have for dinner at home and why would I be upset?" He just looked at the man with a slightly bored expression.

"huh?!…." They walked home in silence from there.

………………………………................................................................................................

Hiroki would never, NEVER offer this normally, but Nowaki was being so…distant so the teacher had decided it as a peace offering.

"Hey Nowaki..w-won't you join me in the…..bath now?" The words were so docile and foreign to him, but Nowaki was being so weird.

Nowaki didn't turn all the way around once he say His lover in nothing but a towel, gaining a hard on almost instantly.

"What? Oh no thanks I already showered today. Well I think I'm gonna go to bed." He had considered sleeping on the couch do to a "bad back" but then he thought about the temptation for Hiro-san with him right next to him.

"Oh…ok" Hiroki left the room totally defeated. What was wrong with Nowaki?!

"He hasn't touched me since this morning…." This was not normal.

Nowaki sat in the living room and tried to take deep breaths, this was going to be a long and uncomfortable challenge for him, but he hoped it would prove to be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Slight language**

**R&R please**

**Thankyou**

………………………………**............................................................................................................................**

**Chapter 2**

**Nowaki had been acting very strange towards Hiroki for the past two weeks, he hadn't touched, hugged, embraced, anything.**

"**Nowaki! Welcome home." Hiroki tried to hug the man, but just ended up in a weird half hug thing.**

"**Oh, hey Hiro-san" Nowaki knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, but had don't a good job so far. Hiro-san had become slightly more affectionate, he had never tried to give him a hug when he got home and he had even begun to check if the student wanted to bathe with him**

"**I made some dinner and then I thought we could uh…..go for s-some ice cream or a……late m m movie." The professor was obviously embarrassed but he did hope Nowaki would accept**

**The look on his older lovers face almost broke Nowakis resolve but luckily he had planned well for this sort of situation.**

"**I'm sorry Hiro-san, but I have the late shift, I was just coming back to get on a clean shirt. Thankyou for making dinner though" **

**Hiroki's face fell and he turned away immediately trying to conceal his disappointment and lonliness. **

"**Ok, I guess I will see you when you get home…..night" With that the older man left into his room to read one of Nowaki's letters from his time in America and possibly throw some things around the room about the stupid student.**

"**Sorry Hiro-san, you can end this anytime…..please end it soon already!" Nowaki whispered this to himself as he walked down the street towards work and tried to stop himself from running back to his Hiro-san and fucking him into a wall. It wasn't normal for him to think with such language but he was getting desperate.**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**It had officially been a month since this whole nonsense had started with Nowaki and Hiroki was getting pretty damn desperate.**

"**Damn you, you baka!" Hiroki was so horny all the time now, he was so used to Nowaki persuading him into sex that he didn't even have to try to get his lover to take him.**

"**You ok there Kumijou? You're looking a little red in the face, what's wrong and where's that giant of a boyfriend he hasn't been around lately."**

"**Shut up!" the younger man snapped yet again at his boss and chucked the nearest book at him. **

"**Alright already sheesh I was just concerned for my little professor." **

**Just then the little brat walked into the office and ran to Miyagi. Hiroki knew this Shinobou didn't like him because Miyagi enjoyed harassing him so he left before the young man's glare could burn a hole through his body.**

**When he came back fifteen minutes later he just about flipped out in front of everyone. Those two were making out AGAIN and things were getting hot.**

"**Please. Get. The. Fuck. Out. And save that for home." The two pulled apart and the younger one left quickly, glaring all the way. **

"**That wasn't…uh….we weren't.." Miyagi stuttered.**

"**I don't care what you do cause it's your neck but I swear I will throw this entire room at you if I catch you doin that again in my office!"**

**He left early and asked Miyagi to take his afternoon classes, Hiroki needed to come up with a plan and fast before his lover left him again. He knew he couldn't handle that again. He was also really horny from the No Contact Nowaki had now established between them and needed to get home to uh…take care of himself.**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**At home where Hiroki's head was clearer and his pants were looser he began to think of a way to……well to be honest to seduce his young lover. He could never say the words out loud but he needed the reassurance that he was still needed in Nowakis life.**

"**Okay what does Nowaki normally do?" He thought out loud to no one in particular.**

"**I have my pride though dammit! He knows I enjoy myself as much as he does but aren't I allowed to not want to be forward and embarrass myself? God damn it!"**

**Hiroki had never tried nor even considered trying to get Nowaki to pay attention to him, the student acted as if his whole fucking life was all about his Hiro-san. This was not going to do anything for his pride and he knew that but he was so desperate for this cold shoulder to end.**

"**Ok…uh….I co-could……m-make dinner and force him sit down, not… uh no option for him to get away." He knew he needed to call the hospital and check to see if Nowaki worked that night or not, he knew he couldn't stop the man from his job just for him.**

**Luck was on his side though, Nowaki did not work that night and would be off and home by 6 sharp. **

"**Ok…What should I make….maybe something light with drinks? He will be stressed so after dinner I could….g-g-g-give him a mass-massage…ugh." He knew he sounded like a fucking whiny maiden , but again he was desperate.**

"**Does he like massages? Ya he always complains about his shoulders right…..I can s-so do this..right?"**

"**AHH! I can't do what's next though!" He started to wildly throw a bunch of crap within his reach until some of his embarrassment induced anger subsided.**

"**All I gotta do is jump him….GOD WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BAKA!……ok ok he just jumps me, or maybe I can make him jump me?"**

**An idea just occurred to him if he could possibly put his pride away temporarily of course, it could work.**

**He opened the last drawer in his dresser and pulled out the offending looking object…it was a frilly black robe that was mostly semi-transparent and would barely reach midthigh.**

**It had been a gag gift from Akihiko and he had been hit with multiple books because of it but it had never been thrown out or given back.**

"**Ok…..your desperate and with the drinks you could play drunk…..fucking Nowaki…..ok….Shit! I only h-have three hours to figure this o-out"**

**With that the desperate professor ran and got the supplies ready and spent the next three hours making everything perfect but at the same time nothing to suspicious or different.**

**Finally…with much pain he put on the robe and loosely tied it just so it would show off his chest and have a chance of falling off his shoulders.**

"**I can handle this….I-I think…..fucking Nowaki you better not shoot me down you baka or so help me…." with that last whisper he heard the key in the door begin to turn as his lover took his first step inside.**

………………………………**.................................................................................................**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: BOYXBOY

You no like you no read please lol

R&R please and thank you!

………………………………................................................................................................

Chapter 3

Nowaki walked into the house calling out his arrival only to be hit with the smell of food and no sign of his lover there to great him. Lately Hiro-san had been greeting him with a hug or a small frustrated kiss so this was taken as a bad sign

Had Hiro-san had enough of his treatment and left him? He ran towards the kitchen only to stop dead in his tracks as his breath caught in his throat as soon as he hit the living room.

"Welcome home Nowaki" Hiroki said with as much normal emotion in his voice trying not to sound pleased with his boyfriends reaction.

"H-Hiro-san?" Nowaki stared at his lover with wide eyes, he was wearing the short black robe that he had gotten from that friend of his, the one that he had thrown a fit over and wanted to throw out.

"I thought we might have dinner together since you d-don't have to work tonight, ok? Right t-this way." Hiroki hoped he didn't sound too strange and tip Nowaki off to his plan.

"Y-ya uh……ya sure, ok" Nowaki was then led to the table as Hiro-san got the food.

He could see every curve and dip of the professors body, the curve of his ass was calling to him as Hiro-san slightly swayed his hips.

"Is he trying to get attacked here? Does he not feel me about to pounce on that body of his?" Nowaki thought to himself as he blushed when Hiro-san turned around only to find him staring at him.

"W-what is it? Y-you d-d-don't like the rob? It's very…….comfortable." Damn this man! Just jump me already, fuck me into next week, God! His thoughts were all so focused on Nowaki that it scared him to find his lover starring.

"What?" Nowaki was to busy with his eyes roaming over the mans body to notice the question. "Oh n-no it looks very uh……..er…..comfy and…..v-very soft." His thoughts got worse and worse. "I'm just not that hungary" He knew if he didn't get out now he would pounce.

"o-ok, well then h-how about…..a…..er..that is …..you must be sore from work I could r-…..rub your s-shoulders for you….if you ya know want me to…" He could feel himself blushing and was hoping the fabric of the rob was covering his arousal.

Nowaki just stared in awed silence, his plan must have made an effect because the normal Hiro-san would never ever in a billion years offer to give him a massage.

"You alright Hiro-san…?" He decided it was better to ask, maybe the man was drunk?

"y-yes I;m just fine thank you" He tried to keep the irritation in his voice to a minimum. " Do you want a damn massage or not?" He stood there a second and then headed to the living room hoping the man would follow.

"Ya that..that would be g-great Hiro-san." He must be crazy of desperate. Nowaki couldn't believe this was working.

Nowaki positioned himself on the couch expecting Hiro-san to stand behind him and rub his shoulders, and he did, at first.

"Hiro- Hiro-san what are you….." Nowaki was in utter speechlessness as his lover straddled him and began to rub at his arms, hands and chest.

" Shh I need to get in front too" Hiroki was so embarrassed and knew he could never live this down but he needed Nowaki and dammit he would have him!

"ok….." Nowaki was already hard and was about 2 seconds away from fucking Hiro-san into the couch when suddenly his boyfriend began to unbutton his shirt. "ahh….."

Hiroki knew they both had hard ons but he couldn't do much about it except try to get his lover to attack, he had done so much and given up his pride and refused to go further.

He planted a small kiss on Nowaki's lips and all hell broke lose.

"Ah! Nowaki…….uh….oh ahhhh be careful we're on the couch." Nowaki had struck like lightening and before either could blink, Hiroki was lying on the couch with the younger man draped over him kissing him into the fabric.

Hiroki thought quickly and jumped up at the right moment, avoiding being smothered and stood behind the couch as Nowaki jumped up and starred at him.

"Ok" Hiroki needed an explanation and soon or he would have to run out of the house. " Care to explain your idiotic behavior?" He was breathing hard but was able to speak fairly clear.

"Hiro-san, I need you know come over here." Nowaki looked very dis-shelved and had never taken that authoritive voice with Hiro-san before, it sent shivers up the professors spine.

" No you need to explain and then you can have m-me" Hiro-san tried to show authority but the look in the younger mans eyes did not help.

" I can explain later but right now…..Ah!" Nowaki ran around the couch and slammed the smaller man into the wall, smothering his protests and moans with his mouth.

Hiroki had not expected this great a response but lost control of himself as the two passionately kissed and somehow slid down to the floor.

"Ah…uh..oh a-ah I need you……uh r-right now Hi-Hiro-san…ah!" Hiro-san had been quite bold and had taken Nowaki's member into his hand and was stroking it, enjoying the look on the larger mans face.

Nowaki grabbed Hiro-san bridal style and dropped him onto the bed in 2.5 seconds flat and had all of both their clothes off in another 5 seconds, though his and Hiro-sans shirts had been ripped and the buttons scattered in the process.

"Ah…o-oh No-Nowaki….AH yes….hurry…nn…mm" Nowaki had already taken his lovers throbbing member into his mouth while ramming two of his fingers into his loves recesses at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Nn….Ah o-oh mmmm…..Hiro-san….ah..nn so warm a-and ah!…tight ah!."

With that, Nowaki thrust into the smaller mans body all the way to the hilt on the first pound.

"Ow…..nn..h-harder……harder nn Nowaki…..pl-please!…Oh God!" Hiroki's mind was far away from his questions as Nowaki then flipped him onto his stomache and entered him again.

"mmm….I-I love y-you Hiro-san….nn….so..so g-good!"

The two men managed to roll onto the floor and continued as Hiro-san was fucked into the floor

"Fuck…..ah…so-so close Now-Nowaki….ah…f-faster…I n-need you d-d-deeper…..AH…yes!"

Both men climaxed at the same time, both screaming the others name and colasping onto the floor in a heap.

………………………………................................................................................................

Neither man slept much that night and made love till dawn the next morning finally falling asleep on the bed with the sheets no where to be found. Hiroki almost forgot to ask the reason for Nowaki's coldness over the past month but couldn't quite care enough to ask until that morning when he awoke and realized he couldn't walk straight.

"Nowaki, you bastard, did you have to fuck me so hard?! Now I wont be able to go to work, not with walking like this!" He may of said this but his heart was happy.

"Sorry Hiro-san….kind of" Nowaki laughed at himself, the plan had actually worked and Hiro-san had actually initiated last night, taking the time to seduce him!

The two stayed in bed for the next few hours until Hiroki bothered to ask what had happened…..

Upon hearing the reason he tried to storm out of the room only to fall flat on his back from the pain of his hips and back from being so thoroughly fucked.

"Damn it! Fine lets see how you like being ignored! Baka!" Nowaki picked up the screaming man and set him next to him in bed.

" You can hit me later, I'm tired right now, I love you Hiro-san, I think my efforts were well worth it. Don't you?"

In the end Hiroki gave up and snuggled into Nowaki's chest, he would have to remember this tactic for himself later on….

………………………………................................................................................................

Like it? Hate it?

R&R plez and thank you!!


End file.
